The Adventures of Tipas Caravan
by Calik
Summary: When Tipas caravan leaves to gather myrrh, they will find its more than fun and games. They will have to risk their lives to protect each other. Rated for humor, romance, action, adventure,tragedy, and language.
1. The New Caravan

Hey this is my first story at a FFCC! I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own FFCC (except in my dreams)

This story has the following: tragedy, romance, action, adventure, and humor

I'll tell you what everyone's tribe, age, job (fisherman, etc.) and what their favorite food is at the end of the chapter

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Tipa's New Caravan

"Patrick! Get up all ready! You're going to miss the caravan!" Patrick got up slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Okay okay! Just wait a moment!"

Patrick has gold eyes and brown hair that is just below his eyes. (think natural but an inch longer) He quickly threw on his red shorts and a black shirt. When he exited his room to say goodbye to his family, his younger sister tackled him to the ground and gave him a hug. "Big brother! Promise me that you will come and visit me sometime!" Patrick laughed and replied "Of course I will! Just don't ever tackle me to the ground again or I wont bring you back anything!"

He eventually escaped his sister and went to say goodbye to his mom and dad. "Patrick, you're an adult now. I wanted to give these to you. They were once your grandfathers so don't you go losing them now okay?" His dad said sternly. He gave Patrick two swords (I know that clavats have a sword and shield but I want him to have two swords) and told him his mother was waiting for him.

When he met his mother she had all of his favorite food and stuff pulled together. She was proud of him and what he has become. "You're all grown up now so take care and remember that if you ever see a cow at a fair price, please get it for us." He then received a bag of gil and set off to the edge of town.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Justin finished doing his daily pushups and decided to go fishing for breakfast. After he ate, he ran inside to get dressed properly (he was in his training clothes).Justin had blue eyes and liked to look at birds. He spends an hour looking at them everyday. He then hastily put on his red shirt and orange pants.

Justin was an orphan. Someone or something in Leuda had killed his parents so he doesn't trust selkies. He vowed that he will avenge his parents death one way or another.

He ran downstairs, grabbed his pack, spring water and lance off of the table and ran outside to meet up with his fellow caravanners.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Allison woke up because her little sister was jumping on her bed screaming "WAKEY WAKEY ALLISON!". "Gerrof my bed!" Allison said gruffly. "Fine be that way, but don't expect me to always help you out again."

Besides, you have to get ready for your caravan today." Allison blinked a few times and asked "Wait, I'm on a caravan?" "Yes you are! How could you forget something like that?" her sister asked.

Allison yelled at her sister, "Get out of my room! I need to get ready for the caravan!"

She quickly put on her jeans and a purple shirt. Allison had green eyes and long blonde hair. She ran downstairs quickly so her brother wouldn't see her. She was already late and didn't want to miss the caravan.

Her parents were waiting for her by the front door. When Allison stepped out of the house, her mother gave her a hug. "Cant…. Breath…. Mom! Please…Let…..Go!" Her mom started crying and said "Everyday we will be thinking about you. Please come home safely!" She then gave Allison a pack with food.

Her father came to her next and said, "You're all grown up now. Take care of yourself and the others in your caravan." He then gave her a sword, a shield, and a bag of gil.

Allison gave her family her thanks and ran off to the caravan.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kelsey awoke slowly, savoring the smell of cooked meat that her parents were making for breakfast.

Kelsey then dressed herself in the lilties traditional clothes (I didn't know what to dress her in so I stuck with the traditional clothes). Kelsey had brown eyes and a nice, quiet attitude.

She ran downstairs to have breakfast. She quickly ate and went to say goodbye to her family.

Her older brother came and gave her a hug. "I'm so proud of my little sister! If I had a chance to go on a caravan, I would be hopping up and down! You are so lucky!" "So, I might die out there! You wouldn't want that to happen would you?" "Maybe…." Kelsey gasped. "Just kidding! Jeez, don't take everything serious! Oh and also, heres some gil that I have been saving up, but I figured you would need it more."

Kelsey then ran outside to meet her parents. Her mom and dad came up to her. Her mom gave her some food and said "send us some materials home once in a while and we will make you something good!"

Kelsey then made her way over to her dad. Her dad had something behind his back. "What are you hiding dad?" Kelsey asked. Her dad then took out a lance and said "I know that your going to run into monsters, so I wanted you to have some protection."

Kelsey then thanked her parents and ran off to meet her fellow caravanners.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Alright, everyone. Your quest for myrrh is about to begin. Remember, the fate of the village is with you. Oh and stay safe and all that." (obviously Roland)

The caravanners shook hands and introduced theirselves. "Hi everyone! My name is Patrick, and I hope our hunt for myrrh is successful."

Kelsey went next. "Hello. My name is Kelsey. I hope we can all be friends."

Justin stood up and said "Im Justin."

Allison then introduced herself. "My name is Allison, but you can refer to me as Allie."

They put all of their belongings in their caravan and set off with Kelsey at the reins, Patrick walking on the left side of the caravan, Justin also walking, on the right side of it, and Allie sitting in the back, waving to her family.

End Chapter

A/N: I might add more characters to the caravan, it depends. Yes, I know that Justin didn't get gil, but hes an orphan that survives off of his own food. My next chapter should be longer and ill try to post it in a few days, so stay tuned! Also I need a beta-reader, so if anyone out there wants to be my beta, please say so in an email or review.

Patrick: clavat, 14, rancher, striped apples

Justin: lilty, 15 fisherman, fish

Allison: clavat, 14, tailor, cherry cluster

Kelsey: lilty, 15 blacksmith, meat

If there's even a single review, I'll continue


	2. River Belle Path

Hey yall! I'm back with even a longer chapter, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: sniff sniff…. I still don't own FFCC… But I do own the characters and their personalities!

'thoughts'

"talking"

Enjoy!

Chapter 2: River Belle Path

As soon as Tipa was out of eyesight, Allie stopped waving, and went to sit by Kelsey. "I thought you were lonely, so I came to sit to sit by you. And besides, all of the others in our caravan are boys." Allie explained. "Always glad for the company." Said Kelsey. Without knowing, they just made a bond between them.

Meanwhile, Patrick decided to take a break and sat in the caravan where they had all of their supplies. He cursed out loud, "Oh shit! I forgot to bring water!" He mentally beated himself up for being so stupid. Justin, who heard the curse, came in and said, "I brought extra water, so feel free to have some." "Thanks ummm…. Oh yeah, thanks Justin." Justin replied, "No problem. Let the ladies know that im more than willing to share my water."

Patrick went to the front were Kelsey and Allison were and let them know that Justin said they could have some of his water.

A few hours later they came to a clearing and heard a clear, booming voice say, "Hail caravanners! Are you not the caravan from Tipa?" Patrick replied with a strong voice, "And who might we have the pleasure of meeting?" "I am Sol Racht from Alfiteria! And we are here to give you some advice!" " Patrick bowed and said "My apologies sir. I am Patrick, and I am traveling with Justin, Kelsey, and Allie. We didn't know who we were talking to, so we assumed bandits. We would be honored to accept your advice."

A fat looking moogle came out of the bushes. "I am Stilzskin. You can call me Skin. Follow me and I will teach you how to battle, use magic against your enemies."

They followed Skin to a beach. "Okay, listen up everyone! Im now going to teach you all how to attack. You clavats come over here, and you lilties over there. Im going to teach you tribes separately because you guys have different weapons." Skin went over to Allie. " First, when you want to attack, you can use a horizontal cut, a slash, or a downwards slash." Allie tried it a few times, but had a lot of difficulty doing it. Skin tried to praise her, but she was doing so bad that Kelsey, Justin, and Patrick decided to see how many words they could get out of their name.

Skin eventually gave up on Allie and said, "You, brown haired clavat! Get off of your ass and come over here!" Patrick was starting to wish that they hadn't accepted their offer. He went over to Skin. "Alright, im going to teach you the same thing I taught her. First, when you want to atta…" Patrick quickly cut him off. "I don't have the same weapons as her. I have two swords and no shield." Skin paused for a moment, thinking up of what to teach him and how to criticize him. "Alright smart-ass. Have it your way. Are you right handed or left handed?" "Um, im left handed. " Okay, when an enemy attacks you, block it with your right hand and slash, or thrust at your opponent." Patrick nodded and went to try it out. Skin was mad because he was doing so good.

"Alright smart-ass. Enough showing off. You, fatso, your next." He was looking at Justin. Justin was looking around at who Skin might be talking too. When realization hit him, he quickly flicked him off when Skin wasn't looking. Justin thought to himself 'I really am NOT fat, stupid bastard.' "Alright, when your attacking an enemy, remember to jump, slash, and vertical slash." He let Justin practice a bit and said "Ahem-you suck!-ahem. Alright that's enough. Time for this pretty lady's turn.

He told Kelsey the exact same thing he told Justin. She was just like Allie, but a tad better. Afterwards, he taught them how to use magic.

"Alright. Now your going to learn how to use magic. First of all, im going to give you all fires." He gave each of them a fire. "Now, concentrate on what your aiming at. Then, when you think you are ready, release it by stop concentrating." They did what they were told. Patricks didn't go very far, and it was just a tiny harmless thing.

"Smart-ass! Do you remember what I told you? You concentrate on what your aiming at and then release. Do you get it ?" Skin yelled. Patrick nodded and tried again. He still didn't do very well. "Alright, lets see how Allie is doing.

He went over to Allie praising her all the way. "Very good! You are a very good magic wielder! He then went over to Justin.

"Fatso! Your doing it all wrong! Concentrate and" "Shut the fuck up, you have major sexism problems! Skin quickly left Justin.

Alright pretty lady, your next. Kelsey conjured a spell and fired it at him. "What the hell was that for? I didn't do anything to you!" "You criticized my friends!" She replied with a sneer. "Okay okay. That's enough! I think you all got it."

He called them to a corner. " Alright. From what I see, smart-ass is the strongest. Fatso is the next strongest, Kelsey is next, and then Allie is by far the weakest. But, in terms of magic, Allie is the best, then Kelsey, then fatso, and then smart-ass. So I would have smart-ass be the warrior, fatso protect the ladies, Kelsey and Allie are the magic wielders.

They all nodded in agreement. "Okay, training done!"

They went back to Sol. "So, did you all learn what you needed to learn?" "Oh yes, we learned plenty!" Patrick replied. "Good! I have a companion for you guys."

A moogle popped up behind them. "Hello fat asses!" Kelsey asked Sol, "Do all moogles say fat ass?" "No. Skin is a sexist, so he calls boys fat asses, and Mog, that moogle behind you, doesn't know how to say kupo. Most moogles say kupo, but Mog cant pronounce it. All hes good for is carrying the chalice." Sol explained. "Well guys, we outta get a move on. Cmon Kelsey and Allie, you can squeal over the moogle later." Justin dragged Kelsey and Allie onto the caravan, all the while waving to Sol and flicking off Skin.

Once they were dots on the horizon, Patrick said, "Well, that was interesting. You guys don't think that im a smart ass, do you? "No." They replied in unison.

They went on for a few more hours, in the same positions that they left the village in. Very little talking, and a lot of fat ass-ing. They ran into a beautiful place with a lot of trees. Allie knew that this was the River Belle Path that here parents always talked about. She then told everyone that her parents always talked about it and that it was called River Belle Path.

They entered cautiously with mog carrying the chalice, Patrick at the edge with both swords out, Justin in front of the girls, protecting them, and Allie with Kelsey, waiting until they found magic.

Patrick quickly spotted a goblin. He charged the goblin and yelled over his shoulder, "This ones mine!" The goblin saw him and pulled out his sword. Patrick slashed, but the goblin blocked. Patrick slashed with his other sword, slicing it in half. He then checked the goblin for gil or magic, and ridded his swords of the green blood. He picked up a fire and gave it to Allie.

Allie thanked him, and they set off for the myrrh tree. They came upon a gate that was closed. It looked like it required a type of key. "Hey fat ass! I see a goblin ahead! Get ready for battle!" This time, everyone attacked it. It was killed by Allie, who was jumping up and down, yelling "My first kill! My first kill!" They quickly took its blizzard, gave it to Kelsey, and took the gil. They saw a goblin chieftain, who was heavily guarded by five minions up ahead.

They discussed a plan. Patrick was to take on two minions, Justin was to go against the chieftain, Kelsey was to take out a minion, and Allie was took take out the last goblin. Allie started to concentrate on her opponent. When she was ready, she let loose a blast of fire. The goblin was screaming "Help! Im on fire! Help!" He ran into the water and got carried away by the current. Patrick was having a rough time with the two goblins. He had to go on the defensive for most of the time. They locked swords. Patrick quickly pulled back one of his swords, and stabbed the goblin on his right. The goblin screamed and its eyes clouded over. He sustained a major cut on his side, blood oozing out. The goblin took advantage of him pulling back his sword. Full of rage, he started hacking and slashing at the last goblin. The goblin, seeing that he was about to die, ran away. Patrick then collapsed in a heap from blood loss.

Kelsey tried to use fire, but the goblin was quick on its feet. It avoided the fire blast, and quickly closed in on Kelsey. The goblin drew its sword, and charged Kelsey. She pulled out her lance, and jumped high in the air. She slashed, and then thrust her lance at it. She heard a satisfied grunt, meaning she hit it. She threw her lance at it and instantly killed the goblin.

Justin parried with the goblin chieftain for a while, neither hitting the other. Suddenly, the goblin chieftain pulled back and threw a stone a Justin. He blocked the stone, and rushed the goblin. He jumped up in the air and slashed it. The goblin blocked and tried to slice him in half. Justin moved back, and thrust his lance through the goblins body. The goblin fell to the ground, never to move again. Justin searched through its carcass and found a green orb, a key, and a fish.

Justin went over to Allie and gave her the orb. "Whats this?" She questioned. "I don't know, I was hoping that you would know. Anyways, wheres Patrick?" Kelsey came over with an unconscious clavat slung over her shoulder. "He has a bad wound on his side. Im not sure how much longer he can hold out." "Maybe we should come back later when hes all healed up." Justin offered. "No! He would want us to continue on and get the myrrh!" Allie argued with Justin for a while. Finally Kelsey stepped in between them. "I say we continue on and hope for the best." Allie smirked at Justin, and took off .Kelsey slung Patrick into a more comfortable position on her shoulder, and followed Allie.

They continued on and fought many mu's and goblins. They eventually came to a fork. "Alright guys. Which way should we go?" Justin and Allie voted the right. Allie was staring at the orb, trying to figure it out what it does. They went that way for a while, and came to a moogles house. The moogle saw Allie sating at the green orb. He said "Don't you know what that is kupo?" Allie shook her head. "It's a cure. It heals someone who is wounded kupo." Allie had to ask. "Will it heal him?" She indicated to Patrick. "Yes, it will make him come to consciousness kupo." Allie focused on Patrick, and let go. Patrick slowly got up. " What happened? How long was I out" "You were out for a couple of hours." Kelsey replied. " Damnit!" Patrick swore. "Hey fat ass cousin! How are you?" mog asked. "Fine. You all should be on your way. The myrrh isn't going to move for anyone."

They said their thanks to the moogle, and set off at the other road. They entered a beautiful clearing with a roaring waterfall. " Look! Theres the myrrh tree!" Allie exclaimed excitedly. They set off in that direction, with Patrick in the rear. He heard a noise, but thought it was nothing. Everyone else was looking at the myrrh tree, chatting.

All of a sudden, a giant crab appeared and headed straight for Allie! It was about to strike when Patrick jumped in the middle, blocking its attack. He yelled at everyone to get their asses over there and help.

They started to hit the thing, but nothing seemed to hurt it. Allie and Kelsey were attacking it with fire and blizzard. Patrick was hacking and slashing, and Justin was trying to blind it. The crab let loose a long stream of bubbles, aimed at Kelsey. She got hit and yelled "I can hardly move! Whats wrong with me?" Justin eventually succeeded in blinding the crab, and moved on to help Kelsey. The crab sliced its claw horizontal, catching Patrick off guard. He was thrown out of the chalices circle range. He felt a hot, burning sensation attack his skin.

Everyone saw him get hit out of the range, and moved over to get him in. Allie used cure on Patrick. He felt a lot better and ready for more action. He ran at the crab, slid underneath it, and sliced his swords into its belly. The crab howled in pain, and tried to slice Patrick, but failed miserably.

Allie and Kelsey were charging up their fire and blizzard. They both focused on the crab, and released at the same time. They saw a huge, black, sphere come crashing down on it. It destroyed its skull, leaving its body open for attack.

Justin hopped onto the crabs back and began stabbing with such ferocity. Patrick was distracting the crab, buying Justin some time. Justin eventually got the crab in the sweet spot, and it fell to the ground, dead.

They went over to the myrrh tree and got a drop of myrrh that filled the chalice a third up.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mail moogle at your service kupo! Kupo! Here you go kupo!

Dear Allie,

Why did you leave without saying goodbye to me? I wish to know please.

Love, your brother.

Allie hastily wrote,

Im sorry. I was going to miss the caravan if I stayed any longer.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dear Patrick,

How are you doing dear? Have you found a good cow? Please let us know right away!

Love, mom

Patrick replied, Im sorry mom, I haven't found a cow yet. But I will continue to search.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dear Kelsey.

Let us know if theres anything that you want. We have food, gil, and love.

With love, Dad

Kelsey wrote back, I wouldn't mind some more gil. Thanks.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They all handed their letters back to the moogle, and exited River Belle Path.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Whoo hooo! I finally finished this chapter! This chapter was a lot longer than I had expected. Also, im still lookin for a beta, so if anyone wants to do it, please email me. My email is in my profile.

Poor review button… all alone in the world…. Please review and it will make me happy.


	3. The Miasma Stream and some events

Im back! This chapter is a short. Im just warning you! Also, im not one to rush the romance, so im not going to out of the blue, have them kissing.

Disclaimer: If I owned FFCC, I wouldn't be writing a fic about it.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

Chapter three: The miasma stream and a bunch of other events

After they defeated the crab, they ate. Patrick grabbed some striped apples, Kelsey meat, Allie cherry clusters, Justin fish and spring water. They all tried some of each and set off for more myrrh.

They were traveling with Patrick at the reins, Justin by his side, Kelsey and Allie in the back. "So, that battle was pretty tough, huh?" Justin said, trying to make conversation. "Oh yeah! I cant believe that I almost died! That would have sucked!" "If you would have died, Allie would be crying over you and not get a boyfriend!" Justin joked. Patrick punched his shoulder. "Nah, she would have gone on in life."

Meanwhile, in the back of the caravan, the two girls were talking. "You know, I find   
Patrick kinda cute!" Allie said. "That's what I think about Justin! I hope that they feel the same way about us!" Kelsey exclaimed.

They called it a night. Then, Allie said, "Alright, we girls get the inside of the caravan, and you guys get to sleep outside." "Why do we get the outside? We aren't going to do anything bad to you girls!" Justin and Allie started arguing again. Finally Allie said "We girls have to get undressed and don't want you boys snooping around!" Patrick butted in, "Hey! I have more pride than that!" Kelsey said, "Okay! That's enough! What I say is final! You guys can sleep in the caravan if you promise not to look at us. Okay?" Patrick and Justin agreed. Justin yawned. "Finally, our first sleep in a caravan! And man, oh man am I tired!"

The next morning, Justin was the first to get up. He ate and then looked at birds. Kelsey woke up next, and started to wake up the other two. "Geez! What does it take to wake you guys up!" Kelsey started hitting them with the butt end of her lance. Patrick woke up with his swords out, in a defensive stance. He lowered them when he realized that it was only Kelsey. Kelsey pointed to Allie and said "You wake her up. Im going to eat breakfast." Patrick started saying "Wake up Allie! Wake up Allie! WAKE UP ALLIE!" Allie woke up. "Gerrof my bed" "Sorry! I was just trying to wake you up!" Allie sheepishly said "Oh! Its you! I thought I was talking to my sister!" They all ate breakfast, and continued for myrrh.

Mog saw some yukes, who were giving out yukish wisdom. He said "Yo fat asses! What are you guys doing?" "Were giving out some advice for 10 gil. Would you guys like some?" The yuke offered. "Sure! We would love some advice!" Justin pulled out his gil bag that he got in the River Belle Path. He asked Patrick if he could borrow two gil. Patrick gave it to him, and Justin gave the yukes the 10 gil.(what a run on sentence!) " Alright, if you ever encounter a flan, this is what you should do."

After the yuke explained it, they waved and gave their thanks. After the yukes were out of eyesight, Justin said "That yuke shit was a load of bull! How will we ever know what a flan is if they never told us what one looked like?" "Now, now Justin, no need to criticize some load of bullshit that those bastards told us." Patrick told Justin. "Me? Whose the one who is calling those yukes bastards?" Mog piped in, "Don't forget I called them fat asses, fat asses!" They traveled on and came to a cave. "Skin said that that's called a miasma stream, fat ass!" mog explained.

They entered the miasma stream, all of them feeling sick. As they went in deeper, they began to feel sicker, and sicker. Finally, Kelsey puked over the edge. Allie pushed her along, not wanting to get out of the chalices barrier. When they got out, they saw another caravan entering. Justin grabbed flowers, and set the flowers like a grave by where they last were before they entered the stream.

They continued on. "Hey Patrick! Do you know where we are?" "Sorry Justin! I haven't the faintest clue!" Meanwhile, at the back of the caravan, " Allie! Look! Its huge mushrooms! What are they?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry about the short chapter. I promise that the next one I post will be longer. Or I will run 100 laps around the track! (I got that line from Lee. Hes a character in Naruto.) Well, until then!

Oh, and please review. I am a hobo when it comes to reviews.


	4. Mushroom Forest

Im sooooooo sorry about the long update! Okay, heres my excuse. (flips through book of excuses) My dog ate it. Wait, I don't have a dog. Ummmmmmmmmm…… Ok, heres the truth. I was being lazy and didn't update. Don't blame me! I had writers block! Aaaaaand, I was too busy playing FFCC. (Yahoo! I finally beat the game!)

'thoughts'

"talking"

Disclaimer: Waaaaaaaaah! I don't own FFCC! Sniff.

This chapter is dedicated to mio and Neji, and Aery, who are the only ones that reviewed.

Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Mushroom Forest

As they rounded the corner, they saw huge mushrooms! "Hey! That's almost as big as your ass, fat-ass!" Justin punched mog. "And its almost as ugly as you!"

Kelsey stepped in between them before Justin remembered he had a lance. "Alright! That's enough! Now, get a move on!" They entered the forest, coming to a fork. 'Dangit! I don't want a fight between Allie and Justin now!' Kelsey remembered at the River Belle Path. "Lets take a right" she decided.

They took a left, coming to a monster with a bulb on his head. Justin charged at it, his lance in front of him. He thrust, but missed. The bulb guy swung his bulb at Justin. He blocked, and slashed. The bulb came off, and the creature died. "Well, that was easy" Justin boasted. "Yea, yea. Whatever you say, all mighty Justin." Patrick bowed as he said that. "Damn right! I am king!"

They came to a dead end. "Damnit Kelsey! And here I was, thinking you were so smart! Well, you really proved me wrong!" Allie accused. "Well, lets turn around, and go the other way." Justin, still thinking Patrick wasn't joking about him being king, "Alright slaves! Off we go! Now, carry me! Chop chop!" "Yeah, as if!" Patrick turned and left, with mog, Kelsey, and Allie at his heels. "Hurry up fat-ass! You might be out of the chalices barrier ku…. cup……. screw this! Fat-ass!"

They went to the other side, only to find a flying gargoyle. (I think that's what it is) Patrick ran at it, with his swords out. "Die!" He jumped, but couldn't reach it. Allie, seeing this, went up and threw her sword at it. It missed by inches. She then grabbed Patricks swords and chunked those. One hit its wing, and the gargoyle fell to the ground. Justin and Kelsey ran up to it, hacking away. Kelsey stabbed it, and it let out a loud, long shriek, meaning it was dead. (duh!) They came to another dead end. "Shit! I see the other side, but we cant get to it! Ill jump, and then you guys jump. Ill catch you." Patrick ran to the edge of the chalices barrier, and ran as fast as he could to the other side. He soared through the air for what seemed like hours, but was only six seconds. He landed and rolled to let off some of the pressure on his feet. Allie yelled over, "Hey Patrick! That was good and all, but there is a pathway over here!" Justin, Kelsey, and Allie took the pathway. It went down, and then shot them up in the air.

"Well, that was fun. Journey forth, my slaves!" mog farted in his face. "What was that for?" "That was for being a fat-ass, fat-ass!" They went on, slaying monsters, and much to Allie and Kelseys relief, found magic. They came to a clearing. There was a small creature under their feet. "Hey, lets kill it now! It might drop something good!" Justin kicked it. It suddenly grew really big and ugly.

"See? I told you we should've killed it!" Justin said. "Shut up and help!" Patrick yelled back. The marlboro stuck its tentacles in the ground, slicing Patricks and Justins foot open. They limped whenever they walked. Kelsey prepared her fire. She aimed it at its body, and fired it. The marlboro caught on fire and attacked even faster. Patrick was blocking the minions that were trying to kill them. Justin was in front of the marlboro trying to cut off its tentacles. It let out a stream of gas. Justin was caught in it and started to get really sick. His body was shaking and then he passed out. The marlboro, seeing this, took advantage of Justin being out for the count. It started biting Justin and shredding him. Patrick came to the rescue and stabbed the marlboro in the neck, realesing Justin. Allie fired a blizzard at the marlboro, which stunned it for a bit. Patrick stabbed it with each of his swords. It shrieked and turned to attack Patrick. It put its tentacles under ground, and sliced upwards. Patrick was killed.

Allie, with a newborn rage, charged the marlboro recklessly. She got a few good hits in, and thrust her sword in its gut. The marlboro couldn't take any more, and it fell. Allie picked up Patricks body, screaming " Kelsey! Do we have a cure?" Kelsey shook her head. "Dammit! Someones going to pay dearly for this!" Allie screamed and started beating the ground. "Allie, we should go and get the myrrh. Ill carry Justin and you carry Patrick, ok?" Even mog was sad. "Who else will I get to call fat-ass? He was a pretty good warrior though fat-ass."

Kelsey got the myrrh. It filled the chalice up two-thirds They headed back. As they left, Justin awoke. "Hey, wheres Patrick? He saved my life! I should thank him." He noticed Patrick on Allies shoulder. "Once he wakes up, let me know, okay Allie?" Allie stammered a bit. "H-h-hes dead, Justin."

"Oh." They went through the forest. They came upon a bad guy. "I thought we killed all of the monsters in the forest. Oh well, lets get it!" Justin yelled. Kelsey fired her fire and it killed it. "Yeah, your making me waste my energy, huh Kelsey?" The monster dropped a yellow orb. (Kind of a coincidence huh?) Allie picked it up. "Maybe it's a more powerful type of cure." She set Patrick down and fired it on him. He came back to life.

"Oh my god Patrick! Your alive! We all thought you were dead!" Allie went up to Patrick and hugged him. "I cant die yet! We haven't got all of the myrrh yet!" Patrick boasted. They all left the Mushroom Forest.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Well, another chapter done. If anyone wants to be in the story let me know in a review. Also, im still looking for a beta-reader. Thanks!


	5. The New Caravanner

Alright! Im back with some more of The Adventures of Tipas Caravan! Hurrah! So remember, CHINGYWINGY! (Ill explain how I got that word at the end of chapter. ) Also, the reason why I didn't have them get mail is because they left before the mail moogle reached them.

'thoughts'

"talking"

Enjoy!

Chapter 5: The new caravanner

They made their way back to the caravan, with the loyal popapomous at the reins. Patrick yelled over to Justin.

"Hey Justin! Lets get something straight. You aren't a king. I was just joking when I said that!"

Justin yelled back, "Fine! Anyways, thanks for saving my life! I owe you one!"

At the front of the caravan with the girls,

"That was your perfect chance to kiss him! He was dead and the next, he was alive! I would have taken advantage of that!"

Allie replied a bit quickly, "I don't like him like that!" 'At least not now!' she thought.

Kelsey cracked the whips and the popapomous was on the move. Somehow, Allie ended up walking with Patrick and Justin by Kelsey.

Patrick tried to make conversation, "So, that was pretty scary, huh?"

"Yup. We all thought you were going to die. We sure took care of that monster." Allie replied.

"Heh. It was all black and yet, there was a strange voice in my head that told me in every darkness, theres always a light."

"That's weird."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hi Kelsey!"

"Hello Justin."

"So, how are you doing today?" Justin asked.

"Im doing fine. How about you?" Kelsey said.

"Im surviving. Man! This caravan stuff is kinda tough!"

"Did you expect it to be a walk in the streets?" Kelsey questioned.

"Naw! I thought it would be a lot easier. Hey! Its finally a town! Now we can stock up on supplies and stuff like that! Maybe we can pick up a new member to join our caravan! Patrick, Allie! It's a town! Get your rear in gear and get up here!"

They reached the town after many urgings from Justin.

"Yahoo! Lets go and find something to do!"

Patrick pointed out, "Justin is probably too excited to talk to us. See? Look at him! Hes over scaring those kids with how he behaves, and now hes climbing the crystal!"

"Hey Justin! Get down from there!" Allie yelled over.

"Hold on! Theres a good view from here!" Justin yelled back.

Justin finally got down from the crystal. "Hey guys! We should post a sign saying that were looking for new member."

"And why should we do that? Patrick asked.

"Well, you almost died, and we could use the company. Its so boring with only four people on a caravan."

"Fine! But you do all of the work and we will decide who gets on our caravan."

The next day Justin posted a sign saying, 'looking for new caravanners. If you want to be one, sign your name at the bottom of the contract.'

Justin came back later that day. "Well well. Looks like we got someone to sign it. Hmmmm. Her names Mio. Ill tell her to meet us at the entrance tomorrow at noon." He wrote that down and went to tell the others.

The next day at noon, they met Mio. She was a 14 year old selkie with emerald green eyes, a dark blue shirt, and blue jeans.

Justin whispered to his fellow caravanners, "Shes a selkie! I wouldn't trust her."

Patrick whispered back, "This was all your idea! You should have thought of that before you posted that sign!" He finished his talk with Justin.

"So Mio, are you willing to risk your life to protect yourself and the others?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Your in."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: This will probably be my last chapter unless I start getting some more reviews. I mean, cmon people! I have over 400 hits, yet only 4 reviews! So anyways, if I do get more reviews, ill try to put in people who want to be in this fic. And how I got chingywingy, its quite a funny story actually. My cousin, hes obsessed with pokemon, and I told him that if he goes to a certain place every day for 5 days, give one of his pokemon a lot of stuff, then drop all of your items, he will get the infamous chingywingy. Aaaaand, he actually believed me! The next time I went over to his house, hes all like "It didn't work! I tried it 5 times, but it never worked!" So, that's how I got the word Chingywingy.

Make me happy and please review.


	6. Preparations

Calik: Hahahahaha! I finally own FFCC!

Doctor: Sorry bout that. He got loose. He doesn't own FFCC. 'Straps him in chair'

Calik: Yes I do! See? 'Pulls out game disc' I do own FFCC!

Doctor: Shut up! You do not own it and you never will!

Calik: Hahahaha…… What?

'thinking'

"talking"

_flashbacks_

Warning: I might change the ratings later on. It depends on my reviewers, e-mailers, and what I think.

Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Preparations

The caravanners heasded to a nearby inn. A kind lilty asked, "Hello! How many rooms will you be needing?"

"Four please!" Kelsey told her while taking her gil out.

"That will be 352 gil please!" Kelsey looked into her walled, finding that she was short.

"Hey guys! A little bit of help here!" Everyone took out their wallets. "Hmmmmmmmm…. Lets see. We have…. 307 gil. Dammit! Excuse me, how many rooms could we get with 307 gil?"

" You can get 3 rooms dear." The lilty answered." Alright. Listen up! Kelsey and me get separate bedrooms. You boys get to share a room." Allie declared.

"No way! I don't want to sleep with Patrick!" Justin yelled, while pointing an accusing finger at him. "Who knows what he might do to me while I sleep!"

"Fine! You will sleep with Kelsey and that's final!" Allie yelled.

Patrick and Allie left, leaving behind a jaw-dropped Justin and Kelsey.

"but shes a girl…" Justin quietly said.

"C'mon Justin. Lets get to our room. We can unpack there."

They headed to their room with no talking in between them.

'I cant believe this is actually happening! I get to spend the night in the same bed as Justin!' Kelsey thought.

At the same time, Justin was thinking, 'I cant believe what Allie was thinking! I mean, Kelsey is kinda hot… WHAT THE HELL! What am I thinking! Shes beautiful…. OH My GOD! STOP THINKING SUCH THOUGHTS!'

They reached their room and unpacked.

"Hey Justin. Im going to be changing, so don't come and peek, okay?" Kelsey asked, secretly hoping he will.

"Oh. Okay. Ill go and change over there.

'Damn! Now he wont be able to see how sexy I am.'

Kelsey finished changing and asked Justin if he was finished so she could turn around.

"Yeah….wait! No! Im not done!"

Kelsey turned around and saw Justin naked. "Oh my god! Im so sorry Justin!" She quickly turned around with red all over her face.

"Its okay Kelsey. Youll probably find out anyway… Errrrrrrr…… did you hear that?"

"And what do you mean by that?"

"That you will be my girlfriend someday. Oh shit!"

Justin quickly ran out of the room. Kelsey was chasing him. She caught him by the water fall. (you know, where you find the moogles nest in Mars pass. If there isn't one, just pretend!)

"Hey Justin. Ive been thinking about you a lot lately."

"Me too Kelsey… Well, ive been thinking about you, not me."

"Well, I was wondering if you will be my boyfriend. Here and now."

"Well….. Okay."

Kelsey kissed Justin with the moon full in the background.

"I love you Kelsey."

"I love you too Justin."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Allie slipped a piece of paper under Patricks door. When Patrick opened his door, he saw a piece of paper on the ground. (duh!)

"Hmmmmm…. Meet me at the crystal at 10. Allie."

'that's weird. Why would I meet her at 10 and not now?' He thought. 'oh well.'

He heard thumping feet outside his door. "That must be Justin running away from Kelsey. I wonder why. I thought he had a crush on her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Hey Justin. Have you ever thought about girls?"_

" _Yeah. You?"_

"_Yup. Hey Justin! Which girls have you been thinking about lately?"_

"_Oh…. Maybe I don't want to tell you."_

"_Cmon Justin! Tell me and ill tell you! Okay?"_

"_Fine. The girl I like is Kelsey. There, I finally got that out of the way. What girl do you like Patrick?"_

"_Well, I like Allie."_

"_Oh. Okay. But you have to swear to not tell anyone."_

"_Okay. You too."_

"_Deal Patrick."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Damn! Its almost 10! I gotta go meet Allie!"

Patrick headed out the door to the towns crystal. He met Allie waiting for him.

"Hey Allie. Why couldn't I go and talk to you earlier?"

"Because it wouldn't be as romantic as the night."

"Rom-ro-romantic?"

"Yes Patrick. The truth is… I love you."

"I love you to Allie."

They shared a kiss all the while Kelsey and Justin were sharing one.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day.

"All right guys, You all ready to go?" Allie asked.

"Of course. Im ready." Mio said.

"Me to."

"I am."

"Lets go."

They all headed out to search for myrrh.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Im so sorry for a short chapter and a long non updating period. At long last here is chapter 6. Also, if anyone out there wants to be in this story, just let me know. And don't ask me why Im about to do this but, a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a aa aa a a a a a a aa a a aa a a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a a a aa a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a a aa a a a a a a A A A A A AA A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A AA A A A A AA A A A A A A A A AA A A A A a aa aa a a a a a sdfa sdfa dfa df f f g t c c b j h fc c b gh f d x c v g g c v b h nh f d c b hj h g f d c bn.

Anyways, On with the next chapter.


End file.
